The disclosed invention is related to the field of mobile communications and to the field of location-based service (LBS). A location-based service is an information and entertainment service, accessible with mobile devices through the mobile network and utilizing the ability to make use of the geographical position of the mobile device. Location-based services include services to identify a location of a person or object, such as discovering the nearest banking cash machine, parcel tracking, personalized weather services, and even location-based games.